Comatose
by NinkSmiley
Summary: If the war never happened so everybody's alive except for Al. An accident leaves Tris in a coma and Tobias wondering if she will ever wake up and if she will, in what state? Mostly Tobias's POV.
1. Chapter 1

**What do I have with song titles? **

**Tobias's POV**

"Hey, I know there's no point of asking you, but will you go zip lining with us?" Zeke asks me. "Nope." "I knew it," We both look back to our computer screens in the control room. "I'm thinking about getting another tattoo." He says. "Yeah?" "Yes, but I can't decide which tattoo." "I'm afraid I can't really help you with that…"

I sit next to Tris in the dining hall. "Hey," I say and kiss her on the temple. She takes a piece of my cake. **(I look her in the eyes, dead serious. "Do. Not. Touch. My. Cake.") "**Hey!" I say and she laughs. "So are you going zip lining too?" I ask her. "Yep." "We all are," says Christina who is sitting next to us.

Now that I think about what happened I wish I would go with them. Maybe I could prevent what happened. Maybe.

I wait in the Pit with Zeke and Uriah for everyone else to come. Slowly they start to come. Christina and Will and Lynn and Marlene and Shauna and even Hector. Tris is one of the last ones to come. She's wearing at least two new layers of clothing and a black beanie. "You're wearing my hat," I say. "Oh shut up. It's cold outside," she says and kisses me. I pull her closer to me. "Okay, I believe we're all here, let's go!" Zeke says.

"Bye," she says and squeezes my hand. "See you later," I kiss her on the forehead. "Don't lose my hat!" I joke. "I won't"

After they go I go back in the control room. I'm not even there 20 minutes when I see Zeke sprinting on one of the cameras. Five seconds later he runs through the door in the control room "Four!" "What?" Something's wrong. "It's Tris,"

My heart drops. "What…What happened?" My voice is shaking. "She slipped and…" Oh no. "The floor of the train was icy and she tried to jump off and she slipped." "Where is she? Is she okay?" "She hit her head against the train door…She…" My whole body is shaking. "She what?" "She left a dent in the metal. We took her to the hospital and then I ran to get you."

We run and just catch the train. "She was unconscious. There was not blood. I don't know if that's good or bad." It's really cold but that's not why I'm shivering. We finally reach the hospital, which is next to the Erudite headquarters. We run to the waiting room and see Christina, Will and Uriah. They all look at me. "Where is she?" "They took her to surgery." Says Christina and her voice is shaking. "They told us they're gonna stop the bleeding in her brain…" Will continues "And then they're gonna put her in a coma,"


	2. Chapter 2

**I took all the medical stuff here from the internet and because I can't read medical stuff so well I read them in my native language and then tried my best to translate them into English. Sorry for any mistakes. 8 seasons of House MD is not so helpful here… **

**And yes, it kind of has to do with Comatose by Skillet I don't know, when I thought of this and then this song popped into my head and yeah. It's still in there. I was humming it aggressively at math today. **

**Tris's POV**

"After you, Tris," Uriah says. "Oh no. You go first!" "If you insist," he says and jumps off the train. Christina and Zeke follow him. "Okay, Tris, now it's your turn!" Lynn says.

When I realize I'm gonna slip, it's already too late. I can't stop now. I try to.

And then pain. And then darkness.

**Tobias's POV**

After five hours a doctor comes to us. "How is she?" Christina asks. "Well, the surgery was successful. But she did hit her head badly. She also broke her leg and wrist but that's not that important now. We don't know if she's suffered any brain damage. She hit her temporal lobe which is responsible for hearing and understanding speech and is also very important for memory. In the best case, she will have no brain damage. She's still young, so other neurons can replace the tasks of the damaged part. She hit her right temporal lobe which might also have some personality changes."

Personality changes? What does that mean? She's not gonna be her when she wakes up?

"What do you mean with personality changes?" I ask. My voice is changing. "Well, she could be paranoid or quicker to anger. But nobody knows for sure." "When is she gonna wake up?" Zeke asks. "We don't know. She's in room 8 in the Wernicke's wing. That's on 11th floor."

I go to the elevator and the others follow me. I don't know what to expect. My hands are shaking the whole time. The nurse behind the counter looks at us. "Who are you here to visit?" "Tris Prior," Christina says. "She's in room 8. But only three of you can go inside at the same time. Unless you're family." Christina looks at me. "Do you want some time alone with her?" I don't know what to say. "Okay," I whisper. They wait on the chairs outside while I walk in.

At first I don't recognize her. Her head is in bandages and so is her right leg and left wrist. There are tubes leading in and out of her. A big blue tube is coming out of her mouth. I guess it's helping her breathe.

I step to her bed and sit on a plastic green chair. I take her hand. Even though she looks so different, her hand still feels the same. Only she doesn't squeeze it back.

"Tris," I whisper. I don't know if she can hear me. The only noise in the room is the heart monitor.

Just keep beeping. Just keep beating.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took me so long to update but having writer's block on chapter 3 while you have inspiration for the next 5 chapters or so is pure torture.**

**Tobias's POV**

"Gus says you don't have to come to work until her condition improves," Zeke says the next morning. "Thank you," I say quietly. He looks like he's about to say something else but at that moment the nurse comes in.

**Tris's POV**

The first thing that I notice is the burning pain in my head. What happened?

I hear somebody talking around me but I don't recognize the voices. They're muffled up and are speaking way too fast. I don't even bother listening because even thinking is hard at the moment.

Somebody is touching my head, causing even more pain. A woman says something about changing bandages and infection.

I almost recognize the other voice. He's important, I know he is but I can't remember his name. It's so hard.

They keep on touching my head and I want to tell them to stop but I can't.

"Doesn't this hurt her?" Says the Voice-that-I-can't- remember. "Patients in her condition don't normally feel any pain," says the woman **(Irene Adler's theme in the background)**. I wouldn't be so sure about that because my head is still burning.

But I can feel something through the pain, something more important, someone holding my hand.

**Tobias's POV**

Zeke left while the nurse was changing her bandages.

Then Christina and Will came. "You should try talking to her," Will says. "Coma patients can hear you."

I nod but I still have the image of her head flashing before my eyes.

They shaved the whole right side of her head. There's a huge scar stretching from above her ear and behind it.

And all I can think about is why her? Out of all the people it had to be her.


	4. UPDATEEEEEE

Hey it's me sorry for not updating but i have school and figure skating and rhytmic gymnastic and writer's block and half of the next chapter written

i will try to update this weekend but no promises

my friend kat says hi


End file.
